When you look at me that way
by reignofhavok
Summary: Kevin's injured. He wants Chris to finish the job. Can he do it? ChrisKevin fic challenge.


Notes: Written for a challenge. Herein lies my favourite non-canon makes absolutely no sense ship, Chris/Kevin. Don't like? Don't read. Easy :) Otherwise, enjoy.

Running for a nearby door, Chris Redfield put his foot up and kicked it in, splinters of wood shattering everywhere. There was no time to be delicate about things. He grabbed the nearby injured Kevin Ryman and quickly pushed him into the room, slamming the door back shut behind them.

Grabbing various pieces of furniture from around the room he boarded up the door, trying to ignore the increasingly deep pants from the man leaning on the wall next to him. Happy that the door was secure he rushed back over to Kevin, grabbing his arms and leading him over to a nearby bed.

"Here, lie down," he said simply, his voice calm and even, unlike the emotions raging inside him. Things had happened too fast, too soon, they'd been caught with their pants down. Almost literally. But Kevin had been injured in the attack, injured badly, and Chris had no idea what to do.

Kevin grabbed Chris' wrist, forcing him to look at the paling man. He tried to hide it, but his face was a picture of worry. Kevin gave him a small, sick smile.

"I want..." he stopped a moment to cough, causing a new line of stress to break out across Chris' forehead. "I want you to finish it."

Chris frowned, unsure what he was asking him to do. "What do you..."

"Finish it!" Kevin squeezed his wrist even tighter, painfully so, his expression one of anger. His face was inches from Chris', leaning up off the bed to get his point across. Chris shook his head, his eyes wide, unconsciously at first, then more firmly.

"No... No. I won't do it."

Kevin let go of his wrist, grabbing the front of Chris' R.P.D. issue shirt instead. The anger left his face, but not his body. He was rigid, the effort causing a sweat to break out across his pale skin. He looked into the other man's eyes, searching them for some kind of understanding.

"I'm already dead," Kevin whispered, his voice trembling just a little. "I can't become one of those things, surely you of all people understand that."

Chris still shook his head, but not with as much conviction as before. "Kevin... you're asking me to do something I just can't do," he pleaded, grabbing onto the wrist holding his shirt. Not forcefully, but tenderly.

Kevin pulled him even closer, their noses almost touching. "One way or another, you're going to kill me tonight Redfield." Chris flinched at the use of his last name. "I'd rather you do it while I'm still human and able to make the decision myself."

Chris closed his eyes. He could feel Kevin's rough, irregular breaths on his lips, occasional murmurs of pain breaking free. With his eyes still closed, he felt rough lips pressed softly to his, hands moving from his shirt to grasp his unshaven cheeks and pull him closer. Chris allowed him too, understanding the gesture for what it was. A final kiss, the last request of a broken man.

With one last soft kiss Kevin broke their contact and rested his cheek against Chris', his eyes closed in a mixture of pain and fear. He didn't want Chris to see it, it would just complicate matters. He wrapped his arms around his neck, holding the other man one last time.

Whispering his parting words into Chris' ear, he kissed his rough cheek and pulled back, running his thumb slowly across Chris' bottom lip. His eyes were still closed, trying to accept what Kevin was asking him to do. What he knew he had to do.

Leaning down, Kevin grabbed his own gun, his trusty .45 Auto and placed it into Chris' hand. Bangs at the door startled both men. The zombies had reached them. Chris finally opened his eyes, his grip tightening on the gun. Kevin nodded.

"Do it."

Chris still shook his head. The bangs were getting louder, the inhuman moans of the creatures outside filling the room.

"Do it!" Kevin screamed, letting the anger fill him again. It was better than the fear. Chris continued to shake his head. "No. No. No." It came out like a mantra, his hands shaking.

"Chris, now!"

Chris lifted the gun, his eyes still closed. Kevin let out one last breath, preparing himself. He closed his eyes, unable to watch the bullet that would end his life, and prepared for the inevitable.

--_bang_--

Heart pumping, breathing rapid, Kevin opened his eyes. He looked at Chris, at the man who should have ended his pain. He was aiming at the door instead, the damn zombies having broken the thing down.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to no one in particular, taking another few shots before dropping the gun to the ground, shell shocked. Kevin scrambled off the bed, ignoring the pain and grabbed his gun. He checked it. Two bullets left.

"Lucky," he muttered. Chris was still staring at the door, his expression blank and lost. Kevin grabbed him, shaking him out of it. "I might be lost, but you're still alive! You need to get out of here! Now!"

Chris blinked a few times. "Come with me." A simple, pure statement that surprised Kevin, almost breaking his heart the moment it left his lips. He looked earnest, as though the gaping wound the zombies had torn across Kevin's back and chest was nothing to worry about.

Kevin finally nodded. "Alright. But only on the condition you go first." Chris opened his mouth to protest but Kevin held a finger up to his lips, silencing him. "You get out that door, you run for the entrance and don't look back until you get there, okay? I'll wait a moment and then cover your rear. As usual," he gave Chris a genuine grin, setting him at ease.

Grabbing his shirt, Kevin pulled him forward and kissed him roughly once more, unable to do what he knew he had to without one last touch, one last embrace. Eventually breaking the contact he rested his forehead to Chris' before pushing him towards the door. "Go on, before those bastards come back. I'll be behind you in 10."

Taking one last look, Chris nodded his head and cleared the rubble blocking the door. Dead zombies littered the hall, and he could hear the shuffling of reinforcements coming. "10 seconds, okay!" Chris called back. Kevin smiled, nodding his head, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Get going."

Chris ran, grabbing his gun for protection. There was almost a spring in his step, his mind racing with thoughts of how they'd fix Kevin up. He'd reached the end of the hallway when he heard it. His heart dropped, as did his gun. The world stopped. His head felt light, his heart heavy. He fell to his knees. A gunshot. A single gunshot. That bastard.

The world swam. He couldn't think. Couldn't see. Couldn't feel.

"Oh god..." his voice broke, a hoarse sob escaping his lips. He sat there, an almost physical wall crushing him under the weight. Why... why!

Zombie groans that were far too close for comfort draw him back. Leaning across the floor to slowly grab his gun, he propped against the wall to pull himself up. He began to drag himself towards the door, unable to turn back. He knew what he'd find if he did, and it wasn't something he could live with.

He pressed on, slowly, fighting the dizzy sensation in his head, the fact his entire world had just crumbled around him. Just, press on. He had to press on. It was what he wanted, right?

Just, press on.


End file.
